


Tech To The Front....STAT

by super_mangoes



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_mangoes/pseuds/super_mangoes
Summary: Trini Gomez is a young veterinary technician applying to work at Angel Grove's Emergency Pet Hospital. Her love of animals and fire for the job is what she wants Dr. Zordon and practice manager Rita Repulsa to see that she is fit for the job. She meets the other staff including her idol Dr. Kimberly Hart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any sort of fanfiction. I'm a huge fan of Power Rangers but especially the new movie that came out. Any advice, comments WELCOMED!

"Emergency medicine isn't for everyone. You have less than a year experience as an RVT, what makes you think this is the right fit for you, Miss Gomez?" 

Trini expected this coming into this interview. She knows being only 24 and having only a few years of experience in this field was going to have a lot of places questioning her skills. She's only ever worked in day practices but the semester she did in emergency in school was enough for her to want this. 

"When I was in school, I had the chance to extern at a small practice that was mostly a day practice but after hours, when they were an emergency place, is when I truly found my passion for vet medicine... We had a young German Shepherd come in who just got hit by a car. His owners basically gave us the okay to start anything to save him... so we went ahead and did the works pain management, x-rays, oxygen... His right leg was broken and one of his lungs were punctured. He was clearly going to be an over $10,000 case. I was so hopeful for him and I had such fate in his owners. But when it came down to us presenting them with the surgical estimate, that's when the owners told us they couldn't afford it...any of it. Even the things we already did. He was only 8 months old and we had to put him down. I went home that night and my girlfriend at the time just held me while I cried. I almost wanted to call it quits. The next day I went back, spirit a bit broken but I saw probably the most amazing thing. I saw a client bring in their very pregnant standard poodle who gave birth to 8 puppies and I realized.... you gotta take the good with the bad. Everyday is different and these animals need us just as much as we need them."

She blinks and looks at the two individuals in front of her. Dr. Zordon, the chief of staff and owner of the practice, had an unreadable expression. To his left was Ms. Repulsa, the practice manager, who was writing down notes before looking up at her. She was a skinny woman with a tight hair bun and piercing green eyes. 

"Well, I admire your willingness to still want to do this after a story like. But we see that on the daily," Ms. Repusla response. She switches her legs and readjust herself. "With that, I do see a lot of fire in you. You sort of remind me of a young me." She let's out a sort of terrifying laugh and Trini doesn't think she really wants to be compared to the women sitting in front of her. At that moment Dr. Zordon and Ms. Repusla give each other a look before they whisper to each other. 

"Would you like a tour of the hospital?" Dr. Zordon says with a smile. Trini is unsure if this means she has the job or not but she takes it as a good sign. "I-I would love one!" 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Angel Grove's Emergency Pet Clinic was a world renowned animal clinic. In the small world of vet medicine, especially emergency, you would hear about how amazing the staff and doctors were. Dr. Zordon lead Trini to the back treatment area from his office where they just had their interview. The place had to two stories, the bottom floor consisting of the lobby, main treatment area and the second floor containing the OR, x-ray area, the isolation ward, kennels for boarding, break room and laundry area. Trini had never seen a place quite like this. Her last job was a small clinic in the back of a Petsmart. As they entered the treatment area, she took in the different sights and sounds. 

"Dr. Z! Who's that you got there? We getting fresh meat?" Trini looked over to see a young Asian guy restraining a pitbull on the floor as another young white guy had his fingers in the dog's behind. Ah, anal gland expression. No one's favorite part of the job. The dog let out a yelp and tried to turn around and bite the guy currently making him uncomfortable.

"Keep your eyes on the patient Zack!" 

"I got him! I got him! Jeez, Jason if you weren't so slow at this..." The boys finish up, wash their hands before introducing themselves.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Zack!" Zack says as he extend his hand. Trini looks over to his name tag stating that he is not a doctor but a vet assistant. 

"Shut up dude, you're clearly wearing a name tag... I'm Jason." The blonde boy introduces himself. Trini reads his name tag, 'Jason Scott, Lead ER RVT/Supervisor'. 

"Trini, I'm also an RVT. I've only been licensed less than a year but-" 

"Hey, nothing wrong with that! We definitely need more licensed techs." Jason says giving her a smile. 

"Hey! Just because I'm not book smart doesn't mean I don't do work!" Zack exclaims. 

"No you're just too much of a goof to actually sit down and study...." Zack clutches at his chest. "You wound me with your words, Scott."

"Jason, is one of our lead techs here." Dr. Zordon interrupts their bickering. "He can go ahead and show you the rest of the hospital. I have a few patients I have to attend to. Find me when you're done?" 

"Sure thing sir. Zack, why don't you go see who needs help on the floor?" Jason tells him with a pat on the back.

"Sure boss man!" 

"Don't call me that..." 

"Hope to catch you later Trini! Don't miss me for too long." He gives her a wink before heading to another part of the hospital. 

"He's something else...he's also single if you're-" Jason starts before Trini takes a step back and practically trips.

"Woah, first of all, I'm gay..." She isn't shy about her sexuality. She hasn't been since she was forced out of the closet in high school by a girl she thought felt the same about her. There were tears from her folks and a lot of nasty name calling from peers. That first week almost destroyed her but out of it came Chico. Chico was Trini's first pet, a chihuahua she found when walking home from school one day. He was in a box in a dumpster by the local pizza shop Zedd's. Covered in fleas and malnourished, she kept him from her parents as long as she could. She went to the local Petsmart and got him the basics. Her parents found out a few days later but were impressed on how she was actually taking responsibility for him and well, it's better for her to focus on this then the awful things happening at school. They had no idea that this was also her first steps on presuing this career. 

"Oh my bad! It was mainly a joke honestly." He laughs. "Rita and Dr. Zordon don't always see eye to eye but one thing they're pretty strict on is work place dating. My guess? They use to and well yeah..." 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jason takes Trini around the treatment area some more, showing her where stuff was kept and how their inpatients were dealt with before making their way to the elevator to the second floor. 

"Most of the action happens downstairs but up here is where we get to do the fun stuff. How do you feel about surgery?" Jason asks. 

"Honestly, I love it. You guys have specialty doctors on staff right? The most we would see were usually spays and neuters. Occasionally we'd get to Orthopedics but we have a traveling vet come do those." 

"Yeah, we're lucky like that! Our main specialist are Dr. Cranston who does Neurology and Orthopedics and Dr. Hart who-"

"I know Dr. Hart." Trini stops him. "I-I mean I don't actually know her...but I know of her...." Her ears feel hot.

"You haven't even met her and you already have a crush on her! Figures though, everyone at one point or another has that happen to them." He laughs.

"You included?" Trini shoots back trying to regain some face. 

"Besides the point." He merely says. "She really has a reputation even beyond this place huh."

"I've seen her YouTube videos on cardiology and trauma and stuff. I can't believe she's only 28. She's already done so much in this field...." Trini stares off thinking about her idol. She may have a crush on her but she truly respects her for what she does. 

"I think she's working today if you want to meet her." Jason has such a shit eating grin on. "She's probably in OR right now... I mean it's part of the tour so..." 

Before Trini can really thinking she's being lead to the back of the second floor hospital where OR is. There's a window looking into the suite and there is another tech monitoring a cat patient. Trini can see the patient being prepped for surgery. 

"I believe this was a hit by car. Dr. Hart is getting ready to fix up some limps that were broken. Ah, look she's getting tied in." 

Her back is to them as the technician is tieing the surgical gown around her slender neck. Trini feels her heart rate increasing as she turns around. She's wearing a mask and surgical cap but even like this Trini knows how beautiful she looks. She spots them and gives Jason a wave with her sterile gloves on. A smile on her face before she notices Trini. She points to her and looks at Jason like 'who's this?' Trini flushes. 

"New meat Dr. Hart!" He says loudly knowing the glass would keep most of the sound muffled. She waves to Trini before speaking to her tech. Trini just watches as she begins to work. She almost can believe she's this close to her and getting to see her work. She hopes that will be her one day, assisting with such an important procedure. 

"Well, this is pretty much the end of the tour..." Jason interrupts her thoughts. "Like what you've seen so far?" 

Trini looks back into the OR and smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Trini's time to show the staff at Angel Grove's ER what she's made of! Too bad she can't stop being distracted by a certain doctor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did it! I wrote a second chapter to this. My job has been so crazy the past few weeks with being short staffed and having our own emergencies happening... I work in a day practice that does mostly preventive care. So having a dog come in at close to the end of the day and start to crash (we brought him back but ended up euthanizing...) really made miss the craziness and thus inspired me to write this....

Trini has been working at Angel Grove's Emergency Pet Hospital for about two weeks now and she's managed to keep up pretty well. They've had her working mostly mornings since it's not usually when anything to crazy comes in. Jason has been the one showing her the ropes and he's been a great teacher. Zack has also been showing her around but he's mostly a laid back goof ball. Other staff and doctors have been really nice to her as well but the one person she's been really looking forward to working with is the swing doctor. She only ever really gets to see her in passing but when she does she always manages to give Trini a smile. Which in turns makes Trini stomach flutter. God, she's so gay. 

"Hey Trini, Dr. Z has been liking the progress he's seen in you and from what I've told him. He'd like to see if you'd want to try your hand at working some swing or over night shifts. Think that's something you could handle?" Jason asks one day once her shift is coming to an end. 

This is exactly what she wanted. The fact that they think she can handle is humbling. "I'm so down!" Wow, that was kind of uncool but she can't help it. She really is enjoying the time and experience she's been getting here and if it means she'll actually finally get to have a real conversation with Dr. Hart then so be it! 

"That's the spirit!" He says with a laugh. "Now this enthusiasm isn't solely because our resident hot doctor is also our swing doctor is it?" He mocks. She feels her face get red.

"No! I-" She doesn't get to finish her sentence before said doctor crashes into Jason from behind in a hug that almost knocks both of them to the ground. 

"Jason! I miss my favorite RVT during swing! When are you- Oh! I didn't see you there!" She hopes off of Jason and fixes her scrubs and white coat. 

"Was that a short joke?" Jason laughs. He is unfazed by the action that took place. Meanwhile Trini's heart can't see to settle down.

"Don't be a dick!" She smacks him in the chest. "I really am sorry, Trini right? You're the new technician they hired? I've heard nothing but good from the grapevine." She says with a smile. 

"I-I heard the same! I mean you're the best doctor. I mean a good doctor. I-I mean...shit." Dr. Hart smirks and it absolutely doesn't help her current situation. 

"Actually, Trini here will be joining us for some swing shifts." Jason manages to help her save some face. "Hope you're ready Trini, doctor Hart can be ruthless sometimes." 

"Oh, shut up Jase. He's being dramatic. I'm sure you'll be able to handle it." She reaches out and gives her shoulder a squeeze. The touch is reassuring and suddenly Trini finds some courage.

"I really am looking forward to working with you, Dr. Hart. I've seen some of your online lectures and videos. You really are beyond brilliant. You're compassion for the job and animals is one of the reasons I knew vet medicine was for me." Trini says all this with direct eye contact and her own smile at the end of it. Dr. Hart finds herself speechless, memorized by that smile for a few moments. Jason looks between the two girls, oh boy did that take a turn.

"I think your shifts just about done Trini. Go ahead and click out and I can text you later with some shifts for later this week. Great work as always." 

Trini nods and walks the opposite direction to a computer to clock out still leaving a bewildered Dr. Hart and Jason standing in the hallway.

"What's the matter Kim? Cat got your tongue?" Jason jokes with a smirk. Dr. Hart blinks before she shakes her head and smacks him in the chest again.

"Why didn't tell you tell me she was that fucking cute? And I told you before, don't call me Kim at work." She smiles with blush. 

°°°°°°°°°°

Today's the day of Trini's first swing shift at 2 PM and she's filled with nervous energy. The closes to emergency she's been asked to deal with have been allergic reactions or insect bites, which can definitely be life threatening but nothing a shot of diphenhydramine and dexamethasone couldn't fix. She walks into the hospital ready for anything and spots Jason talking to Dr. Cranston. They spot her approaching and greet her. 

"Hello Trini! I heard this is your first swing shift!" Dr. Cranston announces. Trini has only had a handful of interactions with the brilliant doctor but he's quickly becoming one of her favorite people to work with. He's to the point about everything which can lead to some people finding him uncaring but he's the opposite. The fact that he gives people the news that isn't always easy to hear makes him true. He can fix almost any broken bone and he is always willing to teach and explain things. 

"Yeah, Dr. Cranston! Can't wait to see what today has in store." She says. 

"Well, you're just in time! We just had a hit by car come in who approved his Orthopedic surgery! Fractures to his hips and back left hind limb. About 10,000 dollars. Should be fun!" 

"Woah, woah, woah! Can't get ahead of ourselves Dr. Cranston. I'm sure she'd do fine to monitor and such but we can't throw her to the wolves just yet. I'll get another one of our surgery techs to come help you." Jason derails. "Besides I think she's been waiting to work with Dr. Hart for some time now." He doesn't miss a chance to tease her about it. 

"Kimberly Hart is an amazing doctor. I can understand why you'd want to work with her." He says, obviously to any implication Jason might have had. He truly is a pure soul. "I look forward to seeing you in the OR with me. If you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for my evening. See you around!" 

"Okay, Trini how about you help me with this work up? It's for one of Dr. Hart's patients. Chief complaint of restlessness for about 2 weeks now. 12 year Newfoundland with no real previous vet visits besides vaccines. We've been given the okay for blood work, radiographs and urine analysis. He's a real sweet boy but he does weight close to 100 pounds. Think you can manage-" 

"Bring it on. I'm small but mighty." She doesn't want to hear it. She knows she's small and she knows she doesn't have the upper body strength most have. That hasn't stopped her before and if she has to be dragged across the hospital to get the job done she'll gladly do it for the best of the patient. 

"Damn, crazy girl! Some real respect from me!" Zack shows up behind them with a huge grin. "I was ready to help out the Boss Man till I walked over and heard you got it covered." Jason laughs and asks her if she's sure about tackling this big of a job. She insists again and Zack laughs before going off to help another tech in need. Jason takes the patient out, he does the restraining for Trini as she collects both the blood and urine samples. Jason takes a moment to quiz her about the right collection tubes. White tops for urine, serum separators for internal organ functions and blood chemistries and lavender tops for blood cell counts. She knows these things all too well. When it comes to X-rays she manages to locate all the structures in the views correctly even if the actual x-rays them selves kick her ass. Hey, he's a big boof and she's only so big. They finish up their task and ride the elevator back to the treatment area when they hear over the intercom:

"WE NEED A TECH TO THE FRONT...STAT! A TECH TO THE FRONT STAT!" 

She feels her heart start to pound and looks over to Jason. The doors open and he hands her the two leashes attached the huge dog. 

"Go ahead and put him back in his kennel. I'll go grab that is no one else has!" He sprints out and Trini quickly puts him back in his kennel. By the time she closes the cage door she looks over to the door connecting the front to the back of the hospital. Zack is a carrying a 35 pound mixed breed dog who is seizing and foaming at the mouth. She barely noticed Dr. Hart power walking to the dog that he's placed on the table.

"Alright, Zack Attack what do we go here?" She asks calm and collected.

"Receptionist are getting more information but what the owners told me, 5 year older who possibly got into some sort of toxic plant. Happened about half an hour ago. They okayed 300 dollars worth of stuff." Hes already reaching for the oxygen and Jason is start to set up for an IV catheter. 

"Okay, we need to get the seizures under control here..." She looks over to Trini. "Alright super star! It's your time to shine! Grab the drug box key and get me 1 cc of diazepam!" 

Trini barely registers her legs moving to the key and running to where the controlled drugs are. She hardly remembers drawing up the drug Dr. Hart asked for and hardly remembers much of the next 15 minutes as it all happens so fast. At one point she's instructed to log the medications given at certain times. All she is focused on is how everyone is so calm, so collected and how Dr. Hart is truly as amazing human being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and any feed back is greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, yeah I'm a vet tech in real life so most of the instances are taken from my life and the year I worked at emergency.


End file.
